


Harbour

by CupidStrikes



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, It'll rot your teeth, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Older!verse, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't think about it. Focus on me. On the now. We're here, in bed, in our apartment. Our Digimon are sleeping in those silly little cat baskets I got from the pet shop, and everything is fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you binge all of 02 in a matter of days that the muses are gonna hit hard. Man I love these kids.
> 
> Lyrics are from "Harbour" by Vienna Teng, whom is amazing inspiration for fic.
> 
> Trigger warnings for mentions of panic attacks and general anxiety stuff.

Harbour

 

_ You've got a journey to make _

_ There's your horizon to chase _

_ So go far beyond where we stand _

_ No matter the distance _

 

They had thought it would get better as they got older. As the anniversaries of each event came, were observed, and went, the number of days since growing higher and higher all the time. 

 

And yet...

 

Daisuke wakes when he feels the hand resting on his arm suddenly clench up and there are little pinpricks of pain as the nails dig into his flesh. He rolls over, watching Ken's face as it contorts into a scowl, and then a grimace. Daisuke sighs and reaches over, his hands taking each of his companion's.

 

“Ken? Hey, Ken, wake up,”

 

Daisuke grasps one of those thin, shaking shoulders, and he nudges him back and forth. The shudders running through Ken's body grow stronger and then cease altogether, and Daisuke finally relaxes a bit when those eyes open a little.

 

“What time is it?” Ken’s voice is scratchy with sleep and he croaks the last two words.

 

Daisuke sits up on one elbow and cranes his head to the side until he can see the faint illumination from Ken's digital alarm clock.

 

“About three,” he flops back down and scoots over as Ken rolls onto his other side. 

 

Undeterred by his partner turning away, Daisuke spoons up behind him and wraps an arm around Ken's waist.

 

“Hey.” Nuzzling his way into the back of Ken's neck, Daisuke kisses the warm skin there, smiling as he feels the taller man relax a little bit. He kisses the skin again and feels the faint scar the Dark Spore had left when it had entered his flesh.

 

“Yes, Daisuke?” Ken doesn't look at him, and Daisuke can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

 

“What was this one about?”

 

“This what?”

 

Daisuke flicks Ken's arm.

 

“You know well what.”

 

Ken huffs in irritation and Daisuke feels the muted thuds beneath Ken’s skin quicken until it’s almost throbbing against him.

 

“You woke me up so tell me. Minomon and Chibimon are in the other room so it's just us, Ken.”

 

It's the right thing to say and Ken turns his head slightly to look at Daisuke before settling back down and staring off at the wall.

 

“I lost the both of you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“And....this time it was me that did it. Did the killing,”

 

Daisuke blinks and leans in closer, kissing Ken's skin again as his hand slides over his waist to grasp one of his hands. He grips his slender fingers tight and feels Ken hold back just as hard.

 

“You're shaking,”

 

“I am aware.”

 

Ken closes his eyes and frowns as the images of his dream return unbidden.

 

“Man, you're such an idiot.”

 

Daisuke feels Ken bristle and he uses his weight to keep him from turning to smack at him.

 

“Oi, don't do that or I'll be forced to steal all your socks.” No response.  “Ken, the Kaiser is gone. He's never coming back.” Daisuke's other hand finds Ken's hair and strokes through it gently. The tips run through like silk, but the roots are damp with sweat and cling to Daisuke’s fingers until he gives up before he accidentally pulls any of the strands out. 

 

“You know we're here, and we love you. Nothing anyone can say or do is gonna change that.”

 

“But what if...” Ken's voice catches on the last word. Daisuke closes his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts.

 

“Hey now, this isn't like you, Mister Perfect”, Ken feels Daisuke smile against his skin, “Who stared down Damon and told him to take a hike, hm? Despite how much it hurt? You followed two crazy Digimons into the back of a lorry knowing it was prolly not gonna be a pleasant trip, and....Ken...you didn't once give into what BelialVamdemon tried to show you, either. I'm sure there's lots of other stuff that I can't remember right now.”

 

That gets a small huff of amusement.

 

Daisuke sits up and looks down at the other man, reaching down and tucking some hair behind his ear, “Hey,” he smiles at him when Ken finally looks up, and he leans in to kiss his cheek, before nudging Ken onto his back. He frames his face with his hands and grins at him.

 

“Hey. You're great, Ken, really.” Daisuke feels the trembling begin anew and he shifts back a few inches to give Ken some space.

 

“But what if it happens again, Daisuke!?” Ken grinds out between increasingly gasping breaths.

 

“It won't,” He tells him, looking into his eyes and smiling quietly. He lies beside him again and rubs Ken's side rhythmically, “Breathe, Ken” he looks into his eyes again, trying not to think of the tail end of the images BelialVamdemon’s illusion had brought up for Ken. He moves a hand to Ken’s chest and rubs in a steady circle as he waits.

“Don't think about it. Focus on me. On the now. We're here, in bed, in our apartment. Our Digimon are sleeping in those silly little cat baskets I got from the pet shop, and everything is  _ fine _ .”

 

“Daisuke...”

 

“Yeah, I know. Just take it slowly. One....two...” he smiles as the ragged breathing returns to normal, and feels Ken’s racing heartbeat slow beneath his fingers. For several long moments neither of them speaks and all Daisuke can hear is their hearts beating in one slow duet.

 

“Sorry,” Ken's voice sounds small in the darkness despite the silence.

 

“Nah, don't worry about it.” Daisuke carefully cuddles up to him again once he had jugded it was safe to do so, “Feeling better?”

 

“Yes. Thank you,” Ken shifts and leans up to brush his lips against Daisuke's, giving him a tired smile at last.

 

“Good boy,” he smiles, then laughs when Ken raises a hand threateningly, “Ahaha, nooo, Ken,”

 

Ken snorts and ies back down, closing his eyes as he feels the hard lines of Daisuke's front press up behind him.

 

“Good night, Daisuke,”

 

“Night, Ken. I love you.”

 

“You too, Daisuke,”

 

Daisuke watches him for a few moments more, making sure that Ken manages to get back to sleep before he settles down as well. He observes his partner's sleeping form in the darkness for a while, before, satisfied, he closes his eyes and, half-asleep, he smiles as he feels Ken's fingers flex and curl around his own.

 

* * *

 

“Are they okay now?”

 

Minomon turned to shush Chibimon, a frown on his little face.

 

“I think so,” He bounced up to better see their two sleeping humans through the crack in the door and he nodded when Chibimon caught him, giggling quietly.

 

“Uhuh, they're fine. Sleeping I think.”

 

“Good.” Chibimon nodded and toddled back to the little baskets Daisuke had brought for them, snuggling into the blankets and watching as Minomon crawled into his own.

 

“Tomorrow let's try and make them breakfast. I bet that'll cheer them up,”

 

“Are you sure we can do that?”

 

“Uhuh, once we evolve into Veemon and Wormmon we can!” Chibimon quietly squeed, “Won't it be worth it to see their faces?”

 

“....Yeah, it would,” Minomon agreed, deciding he would give this a go, whether his form made it harder to use human utensils or not.

 

“Then it's decided!” Chibimon punched the air and snuggled up under the blankets, smiling when he felt Minomon beside him and he closed his eyes, a low hum of contentment leaving him.

 

In the next room their human partners clutch together as they brace themselves for the rest of the night.

  
  


_ So go far beyond where we stand _

_ No matter the distance _

_ I'm holding your hand _


End file.
